Sans nom
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Bien que parmi le malaise et l'embarra, les quatre aventuriers continuent leur enquête pour sauver un village. Cependant, Théo et Balthazar agissaient bizarrement. Comment pourraient-ils décrire ce qui les liait ? Après tout, leur relation n'avait pas de nom... /Thelthazar/
Ohayo minna !

C'est à nouveau moi pour un one shot sur encore et toujours le merveilleux Thelthazar~  
Je suis actuellement en train de dessiner un doujin bien salace, je ne sais pas encore comment vous partager ça, sûrement avec petit texte et un lien.  
J'espère que celui ci vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis et si jamais vous voyez une faute, je corrigerais dès que possible !

A plush ! =D

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers s'étaient de nouveau lancés dans une quête folle. Tout avait commencé parce que Balthazar avait sauvé un chat pendant une tempête, la rivière d'un village ayant eu une crue subite. Une femme et une enfant sont rapidement venues les trouver pour reprendre l'animal, offrant une nuit dans la taverne de la famille en remerciement.

Suite à cela ils entendirent des rumeurs sur un dieu de l'eau qui n'arrêterait pas de faire déborder le fleuve depuis que les villageois n'apportaient plus d'offrande assez conséquente. L'érudit du groupe avait rapidement trouver une ressemblance avec un cas déjà étudié pendant ses longs périples, mettant ses amis au parfum. Grunlek et Shin furent intrigués également, le demi-élémentaire se demandant si cet être mystique avait un quelconque lien avec sa nature. Théo cependant n'avait pas été du même avis, voulant partir au plus vite et ne plus revenir, désirant de vrais vacances. Il s'était donc enfermé dans sa chambre dans la ferme intention de faire la gueule jusqu'à ce que les autres cèdes.

Bien que connaissant leur ami, ils avaient décidé de commencer l'enquête seul mais plusieurs fois les gens refusaient de leur parler. Ils durent donc avouer, après deux jours infructueux, que la présence imposante du paladin était nécessaire. L'un des trois dû se dévouer à aller parler au jeune homme, se jouant à pierre-feuille-ciseau. Shin perdit et alla faire des négociations mais revint pâle comme la mort et les larmes aux yeux.

« Il m'a dis des trucs super pas sympa...», avait-il déclaré d'une petite voix. Balthazar l'avait donc réconforté devant une bonne bière tandis que Grunlek allait dans le couloir. L'ingénieur revint cependant après deux heures, les nerfs presque à fleurs de peau. Ce qui était un exploit pour ce nain possédant un calme olympien. « Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que nous. », avait-il commencé vers Balthazar en s'asseyant à table. « Tu sauras peut-être trouver les mots avec cette tête d'enclume. »

À contre cœur, le demi-diable partit, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme en maugréant dans sa barbe. Ses deux amis ne le virent pas revenir de la soirée et croisèrent les doigts jusqu'au lendemain. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'ils virent le paladin dehors à l'aube, calme et terriblement silencieux. Le mage les rejoignit plus tard, pâle et fatigué, trahissant sa bataille psychologique de la veille.

Cependant, depuis ce soir là, les choses étaient tendues entre les deux compères. Un profond malaise, bien plus intense que ceux déjà partiellement présent depuis quelques mois, c'était lourdement imposé. Ils se disputaient presque violemment pour des futilités, s'évitaient du regard, se faisaient la guerre mais ne cherchant aucune trêve contrairement à d'habitude. Normalement après quelques heures à bouder, ils finissaient par se réconcilier maladroitement, ce avant de se reprendre le bec pour des broutilles : un vieux couple en somme.

Malgré le retard qu'imposait les tensions, l'enquête avança enfin et les habitants acceptèrent de coopérer en reconnaissant l'armure de l'église de la lumière. Rapidement ils trouvèrent une grotte plus en amont du fleuve et y débusquèrent de petites invocations aqueuses plutôt belliqueuses. Le combat fut long et compliqué pour tout le monde, l'eau passant leurs vêtements et protections. Shin fut salement blessé, ayant eu plus de mal de se battre à arme égale, Théo vidant tout ses soins pour le garder dans un état assez stable afin de prendre la fuite. Grunlek boucha l'entrée d'un éboulement créé par un coup de poing dans la parois. Ce n'était pas la solution mais au moins ça allait retarder leurs adversaires.

Ils étaient donc dans la forêt, après quelques minutes de courses, tombant à genoux d'épuisement. Ils étaient trempés et vidés de leur force, mais s'échangèrent des regards pour voir si tout allait bien. Théo esquiva à nouveau celui du mage pour essayer de se relever mais siffla de douleur en se tenant les côtes, du sang teintant la cape autour de ses hanches.

\- Hey, t'es blessé ! s'exclama Shin, les yeux un peu écarquillés d'inquiétude.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué ! rétorqua froidement le paladin, le blessant.

\- Calme-toi donc ! râla Balthazar. Et soigne-toi qu'on en finisse !

\- J'ai plus de mana, j'ai déjà gardé Shin en vie !

\- T'es pas obligé de me répondre sur ce ton !

\- Je te parle comme tu le fais !

L'érudit allait répliquer mais leur regard ce croisant ils se turent et se détournèrent en se faisant nettement la tête, mal à l'aise. Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de ce comportement puérile.

\- Théo, commença-t-il calmement. Enlève ton armure, Bob tu as toujours ton baume cicatrisant dans ton sac ? Mets-en donc. T'as un kit de suture au cas où ?

\- Ouai, j'ai ce qu'il faut..., fit le demi-diable en hochant un peu la tête, visiblement contre l'idée.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! grogna le paladin en tendant la main vers le mage. Passe-moi la- Ah ! Passe-là moi, merde !

\- Putain mais ta gueule..., marmonna ce dernier, les joues roses.

Bien qu'intrigués par cette nouvelle pudeur, Shin et Grunlek insistèrent, argumentant qu'il fallait s'occuper des blessures maintenant. Comme ils devaient déjà tous se sécher, le nain alla chercher du bois pour faire un feu, à son retour tous étaient encore habillé et grelottant. Le demi-élémentaire n'allait pas trop mal, courbaturé et épuisé mais le froid et l'humidité ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Bob, enlève ta robe, lança l'ingénieur après avoir démarré le feu, la chaleur se propageant déjà.

\- Pourquoi ? bredouilla ce dernier, s'accrochant pudiquement à son col en le serrant contre son cou pour fermer l'ouverture.

\- Elle est épaisse, faut la faire sécher ou tu vas tomber malade, répondit-il en enlevant sa propre veste molletonnée pour la poser sur son sac près du feu.

Forcé de constaté que c'était risqué et qu'il avait froid, le mage rougit un peu de honte en retirant sa robe rouge et or, replaçant sans arrêt ses cheveux. Il l'étendit près du feu, sur son sac et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Sa chemise noire dévoilant ses clavicules lui collait à la peau, et son pantalon détrempé aussi. Ils avaient déjà tous retirer leurs bottes, les retournant pour faire sortir l'eau dans laquelle baignait leurs pieds. Il fallut une nouvelle bataille de Grunlek et l'assistance de Shin pour que Théo accepte de retirer son armure pour des soins et qu'il se sèche.

De l'eau sortait de celle-ci à chaque plaque défaite, démontrant à quel point elles étaient serrées. Sans surprise le tronc du paladin, dévoilé après la chemise enlevée, était couvert d'ecchymoses, une profonde coupure entaillant le dos. Et... autres choses.

Shinddha loucha un instant dessus avant que Théo ne se tourne pour lui faire un peu plus face, l'empêchant de vérifier s'il avait bien vu. le pyromage, gêné à la vu du dos de son ami, prit sur lui et commença à mettre de la pommade sur la blessure, faisant quelques points de suture. Il mit aussi de la crème sur les nombreuses griffures, terriblement mal à l'aise, tout comme le blessé. L'archer les observèrent, pétrifié, remarquant l'ecchymose d'une morsure dans le cou de Balthazar. Sans même qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, sa pensée passa directement par sa bouche.

\- Meeeerde, vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air...

Les concernés sursautèrent en rougissant brusquement, se crispant dangereusement avant de le foudroyer du regard. Ils détournèrent ensuite les yeux, une ambiance profonde de malaise tombant sur le groupe. Ne pouvant plus toucher le paladin, l'érudit rangea le baume et s'éclipsa en prétextant vouloir se laver les mains.

Complètement bouche bée, car ne s'attentant pas à un tel retournement de situation, Grunlek dévisagea l'envoyé divin. Ce dernier finit par lui grogner d'arrêter, sa voix bien faible contrairement à d'habitude, la gêne s'entendant nettement. Après quelques minutes, le mage revint et ce fut le paladin qui partit, s'étant rhabillé. Le choc passant, Shinddha réussi enfin à reprendre la parole.

\- Mais... Hein ? C-comment ?

\- Wooooh..., souffla le nain, encore abasourdit.

\- C'est bon ! On fait tous des erreurs ! rougit le demi-diable, se recroquevillant près du feu, se réchauffant les mains.

\- Mais... Mais..., bafouilla son ami bleu. Toi... Je croyais que les femmes...

\- C'est bon, je sais... Je suis le premier au courant...

\- Attend, fit Grunlek en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. C'est quand tu es allé lui parler avant-hier soir ? Mais comment... Comment vous en êtes arrivé à-

\- Ah, la ferme..., le coupa Balthazar, mort de honte.

\- Mais je croyais que les inquisiteurs faisaient vœux de chasteté..., souffla Shin.

\- Ouai, bah moi aussi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? soupira le nain, s'attendant à une histoire farfelue.

\- J'ai juste dis ça pour blaguer...

\- Dis quoi ?

\- Que s'il ouvrait je lui taillerais une pipe.

Les deux autres se frappèrent le visage de leur paume. Serte les blagues sexuelles et la tension qui déjà partiellement présente entre les deux étaient coutumières, mais de là à les réaliser...

\- T'étais pas obligé de le faire vraiment !

\- Je... J'ai... Ah et puis merde, c'est compliquer ! Ça c'est fait c'est tout !

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, comme ça..., grogna le mage en fermant fortement les yeux et grinçant des dents, se massant le crâne d'une main.

\- Hey, j'ai vu les marques dans son dos, c'était pas rien !

Balthazar se mura dans le silence en fixant les flammes, dissuadant temporairement ses amis de continuer. Les questionnements reprirent de plus belle après le retour de Théo, au grand dam de ce dernier.

\- Comment ? rétorqua Shin, encore choqué.

\- Tu sais bien comment ! Ça dérape vite un baiser !

L'érudit dévisagea gravement le paladin, lui intimant de se taire, cependant la gêne encore présente ne leur permirent pas de soutenir leur regard.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres, abasourdis.

\- Ah, c'est bon, c'était pas la première fois ! râla Théo qui se prit une tape du mage qui mourrait de gêne.

\- Putain mais ferme là..., chuchota-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il va falloir que vous repreniez depuis le début, fit Grunlek.

\- Eh pourquoi d'abord ? répliqua puérilement le paladin, signe de protection naturelle.

\- Si jamais vous appreniez subitement que je couchais avec Shin, vous aimeriez en savoir plus et en détail, non ?

Tous le dévisagèrent gravement, pâlissant à vu d'œil.

\- Mais non, c'était un exemple !

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur ! soupira Balthazar de soulagement.

\- Parle pour toi, bredouilla le demi-élémentaire.

\- Ouai, bah, c'est pas toi qui t'es fait péter le cul...

\- Alors c'est toi qui-

\- Ah, la ferme !

\- Bon alors, comment ça à commencé et surtout : quand ? reprit le nain pour recentrer leur attention.

Les concernés se tassèrent sur eux mêmes, terriblement gênés et mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois de la journée ils s'échangèrent un regard pendant plus d'une seconde, se demandant s'ils devaient réellement tout avouer. D'un commun accord ils détournèrent les yeux et soupirèrent, acceptant de tout raconter.

\- Vous vous souvenez de cette soirée de gala parce qu'on a sauvé la gamine d'une reine ? commença Balthazar, évoquant un événement vieux de quelques mois.

\- Ouai, la première que Théo n'a pas dézingué ! rit Shin avec Grunlek.

\- Ah, c'est bon ! Et puis elle est toujours vivante !

\- On l'a jamais revu, cela dit...

\- Bref, repris le mage. Théo s'était mis plus à part sur un balcon, je suis allé le voir et... Une chose entraînant une autre, on... hum...

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé, finit Shin à sa place, les plongeant à nouveau dans l'embarra.

\- Disons qu'après ça, c'est devenu... un passe-temps occasionnel... Pour décompresser.

Un étrange malaise persista, les amants s'échangeant un nouveau regard lourd de secret avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. Leurs amis soupirèrent de désespoirs en passant une main sur leur visage, faisant bien comprendre qu'ils se doutaient d'une suite. Théo grogna en soupirant également, roulant ses yeux vers le ciel.

\- Ah, oui, on s'est touché une fois ou deux...

\- Hein ?!

\- Mais tais-toi !

\- Ok, peut-être trois, mais c'est rien !

\- De mieux en mieux... T'avais pas fait vœux de chasteté à ton adoubement ? le questionna Grunlek.

\- Moi ? Non, je suis paladin. Sinon le nombre des membres de la lumière ne s'agrandirait pas aussi rapidement, nos prêtes et nos paladins peuvent avoir une famille, c'est d'ailleurs notre particularité.

\- L'église de l'eau est libre là dessus aussi, non ? se souvint Shin, de nombreux clans à ses trousses.

\- Yep. Par contre si quelqu'un apprend que j'ai découché avec un diable, je suis dans la merde.

\- T'avais qu'à pas ouvrir la porte..., grommela Balthazar, caché dans ses bras et très certainement plus rouge que sa robe.

\- T'avais qu'à pas sucer ma bite !

\- J-Je t'emmerde !...

\- Les gars..., tenta Shin.

\- En plus t'as mauvais goût...

\- Bob ! se choqua le bleu, Théo se vexant à la remarque.

\- Parce que tu crois que toi si ?!

\- Les gars, appela Grunlek en sentant la conversation glisser, voyant que les amants les ignorait royalement.

\- Ton foutre est aussi amer que toi !

\- Je t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre quand tu te cambrais dans mon pieu !

\- Oh, les gars !...

\- Je criais parce que tu me déchirais le-

\- Oh les gars ! hurlèrent leurs amis en cœurs pour passer par dessus leurs voix et les couper dans leur dispute trop intime à leur goût.

\- Quoi ?! cracha sèchement le paladin.

\- Vous pourriez parler de ça un autre jour ? On a une armée de petits élémentaires prêt à raser le prochain village sur son chemin !

\- Si monsieur le-seigneur-et-maître-divin-de-la-lumière est décidé à foutre autre chose que de la merde, commença exagérément Balthazar sur les titres en se penchant un peu en avant, sifflant de rancœur, et dévisageant le concerné d'un regard emplit de reproche. Oui !

\- De la merde..., répéta celui-ci avec rage.

\- Parfaitement !

\- Je vais te rafraîchir un poil la mémoire...

Théo avança vers lui à trop grandes enjambées pour qu'il l'esquive, se faisant donc capturer solidement entre ses bras. Le guerrier attrapa la mâchoire du mage pour fondre sur ses lèvres, passant sa langue entre elle pour un baiser brûlant et passionné. Balthazar essaya de se défaire de son emprise, se débattant contre son armure en fermant les yeux pour tenter de résister à ce qu'il ressentait. Un lourd frisson le parcouru, la main gantée contre ses reins et la fièvre de l'échange lui rappelant trop de chose pour qu'il ne s'abandonne pas à l'étreinte.

Le jeune inquisiteur repoussa ensuite brutalement le demi-diable qui perdit un peu l'équilibre, rouge. Par fierté, l'autre fit son maximum pour se reprendre et essuyer la fébrilité qui l'avait assaillit, le foudroyant d'un regard loin d'être assez rancunier. À côté d'eux, Shin et Grunlek étaient aussi écarlate que sa robe ignifugée, impressionnés et intimidés d'avoir assisté à un spectacle aussi passionné. Ils étaient aussi terriblement mal à l'aise d'avoir vu ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir, peu habitués à considérer leurs compagnons comme amants.

\- Tu peux essayer de mentir tant que tu veux, Balthazar, mais t'as trouvé ça bon et je le sais.

La voix rauque et chaude de leur ami berserk fut une nouveauté dans leur oreilles, aussi ils fixèrent le mage loin d'être indifférent à l'intimité dégagée dans la phrase. Personne à leur connaissance ne l'appelait comme ça, c'était très personnelle et lui même préférait son diminutif habituel qu'il trouvait plus amical. Entendre Théo le nommer par son premier prénom en publique était d'une terrible lubricité.

Shin rougit furieusement en toussant et détournant le regard, Grunlek sifflant avec admiration de voir le brun excentrique aussi silencieux et désarmé. Rare était les fois où il ne menait pas une conversation. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Théo que ça arrivait, trop souvent d'ailleurs. Le fils des enfers se reprit finalement, se détournant avec embarra de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Il ramassa sa tenue désormais sèche et l'enfila.

\- J'ai ressenti une certaine puissance magique plus loin dans la grotte, il doit sûrement il y avoir une gemme de pouvoir ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cherchons une autre entrée et essayons de découvrir ce que s'est.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Shin, satisfait de parler enfin d'autre chose.

\- Même quand on les découpait ou les explosait, ces saloperies se reformaient plus loin. Elles proviennent donc d'une même source. Si on trouve cette dernière et qu'on la détruit, on élimine les créatures.

\- Mon bras vibrait un peu, effectivement, se souvint Grunlek, caressant sa barbe en signe de réflexion, se tournant vers la montagne. On aurait le temps de contourner tout ça pour chercher un passage ?

\- Le village n'est plus en danger maintenant que l'autre est refermé, sauf si les bestioles peuvent se transformer à l'état liquide, intervint Théo.

\- Je crois que oui..., souffla le demi-élémentaire, un peu découragé.

\- On va donc faire deux groupes, décida le nain. Comme on est équilibré ils auront chacun un membre pouvant combattre à distance et ça ne fera de mal à personne que vous soyez séparer.

Les amants détournèrent les yeux, loin d'être contre l'idée. S'ils faisaient équipe comme habituellement, ils allaient s'entre-tuer. Le fan des pommes envoya un coup d'œil larmoyant à l'héritier royale, ce dernier levant son pouce mécanique en sa direction pour donner tous ses encouragements. Supporter la brutalité de Théo n'allait pas être facile, mais de son côté, il aura un mage horriblement bavard, c'était équitable.

Tous d'accord, ils prirent des chemins différents, l'archer et le paladin regagnant le village pour le protéger au besoin. Sur le chemin, Shin vit son ami s'arrêter pour aller violenter l'arbre le plus proche, le frappant de toute ses forces avec une rage démesurée, hurlant à plein poumon. Il sursauta en le voyant enfoncer son épée et son bouclier dans le bois qui volait dans tout les sens, la sève giclant au sol. Le bleu chercha à l'arrêter timidement, craignant de se prendre un coup, bredouillant des interpellations en se déplaçant sur le côté.

\- Je vais le défoncer ! cria presque hystériquement le guerrier.

\- Théo...

\- Je vais le retourner comme une chaussette !

\- Euh.. Je...

\- Prendre sa putain de colonne vertébrale et la lui enfoncer dans la gorge !

\- En fait...

\- Je l'encule ! Je l'encule !

\- Tu sais...

\- AAH !

Le paladin redoubla d'ardeur en assassinant froidement le pauvre arbre qui fini par s'écrouler contre ses congénères dans un bruit plaintif. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et alla le frapper du pied pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se stoppe, le souffle coupé. Il s'essaya lourdement contre le tronc, laissant retomber son arme et son bouclier à ses pieds. Le voyant enfin calmé, Shin osa s'approcher lentement. Théo, les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à se reprendre.

Son ami se choqua presque de le voir autant décontenancé, il perdait rarement son sang froid comme ça. Serte il était colérique et frappait quiconque lui tapait sur le système mais jamais de cette façon. Il était clair qu'il avait besoin de parler mais le demi-élémentaire ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder, la discussion ce n'était pas son fort.

\- Ça va mieux ? tenta-t-il un peu timidement, sur ses gardes.

Théo ouvrit les yeux pour le foudroyer durement du regard, à nouveau courroucé. Shin prit une bonne inspiration, son comportement commençant à chatouiller ses nerfs.

\- Mieux ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ?!

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'essayais juste de parler un peu...

\- Alors ferme là ! C'est plus simple !

\- Écoute, je veux t'aider parce que dans cet état tu vas juste faire échouer notre mission, lança son ami avec un ton plus ferme, montrant qu'il saturait.

\- Je..., commença l'autre en s'enhardissant à nouveau mais se faisant sèchement couper.

\- Non, tu te la fermes ! Je commence à en avoir assez de m'en prendre plein la poire alors que j'essaye d'être gentils ! Je ne suis pas punching-ball quand ça t'arrange, trou-duc' ! Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer, te foutre de la verveine dans le fion et me dire ce qui te dérange réellement !

Théo le dévisagea avec stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il perdre patience. Son ami trépigna un peu sur place, cherchant à garder sa posture dominante peu naturel.

\- ... S'il te plaît..., bredouilla-t-il en tentant de garder son ton autoritaire.

Loin d'être crédible, il amusa plus l'autre qu'il ne l'impressionna. Le guerrier explosa d'un rire raisonnant avec un peu de nervosité. Serte il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui parle comme ça mais il avait raison, il n'avait pas à le traiter de la sorte.

-Va chier, sourit-il, les excuses n'étant pas son genre, le laissant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ?

\- Rien, rien...

\- Ce sur quoi on est posé, c'est pas rien. Pourquoi t'étais aussi énervé contre Bob ?

\- C'est évident, non ? s'effaroucha Théo.

\- Bah, non, pas vraiment...

\- Il est toujours à faire des critiques ! Il me prend de haut avec son petit air supérieur, comme si j'étais le dernier des cons ! Putain, c'est pas un démon, c'est un détraqué aliéné ! Il traîne constamment dans mes pattes, ça me rend malade ! Il est là, à faire le beau devant toute les gonzesses ! Je... Je suis... ! cracha-t-il en s'agitant, perdant ses mots.

\- Complètement amoureux, réalisa dramatiquement l'autre.

Le paladin sursauta en se tournant gravement vers lui, découvrant son expression malicieuse bien que partiellement cachée par le masque sur le bas de son visage. Son souffle se coupa et les mots tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à que ce que du pâles, il vire à l'écarlate pur.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu..., bafouilla-t-il, s'énervant d'ailleurs contre ça. Putain de... Merde !

\- Tu l'as dis, bouffi.

\- Je ne suis pas... Non !

\- Si.

\- Non, je...

\- Tu ?

\- Je...

\- Oui ?

\- V-va te faire foutre !

\- Non merci, mais c'est gentils de proposer.

Shinddha explosa de rire sous la mine déconfite de son ami déboussolé et perturbé au possible Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, c'était trop tentant pour qu'il ne se moque pas un peu et qu'il loupe l'occasion d'en profiter. Théo se pencha pour cacher son visage dans ses mains, accoudé à ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, son cœur battant si vite qu'il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Cette faiblesse qui l'envahissait à chaque fois en pensant à cet homme, il la détestait du plus profond de son être.

\- Y'a vraiment que lui pour te mettre dans un état pareil, remarqua le demi-élémentaire.

\- Mais je t'emmerde...

\- Et il n'y a que toi pour lui faire fermer son clapet et abdiquer.

Entre deux doigts, le berserk l'observa, l'étudiant longuement en réfléchissant intensément. Il jugea ses mots et finit par le questionner du regard.

\- C'est un homme à femmes, il aime en avoir le plus possible autour de lui pour prouver que c'est un mec viril, un vrais, avec une séduction sans faille. Et je dois avouer qu'il peut accumuler plus de conquête que n'importe qui en une soirée. Cependant... Il touche pas tant que ça au gâteau si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il tire son coup de temps en temps, mais pas à chaque fois. Et encore moins ces derniers temps. Maintenant je comprend pourquoi.

Théo le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à apprendre une telle nouvelle. Pourtant, Balthazar n'avait pas changer ses habitudes.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il a pas autant draguer de gonzesses que ces derniers mois !

\- Et tu viens de me dire qu'il était toujours dans tes pattes. Tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il le fait que lorsque tu es là. Inconsciemment, je pense, il attire ton attention.

\- Oula, oula, attend, tu me dis que...

\- D'après ce que tu me dis et ce qu'il fait... C'est que je conclu.

Le paladin fixa le sol, les yeux écarquillés de choc, une main sur la bouche. Shin lui laissa autant de temps qu'il lui fallait pour se perdre dans ses réflexions. Après de longues minutes, il se leva, s'étirant un peu avant de se tourner vers son ami encore secoué.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile mais on saura se débrouiller, comme toujours. En attendant, on a un village à protéger, on y va ?

L'autre le regarda enfin, cogita un peu, puis se leva en hochant la tête. Il avait visiblement décidé de laisser ses histoires personnelles de côté pour le moment, se remettant encore des précédentes révélations. L'archer le félicita de son courage d'affronter son cœur en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule, le poussant à prendre le devant de la marche pour le suivre.

Du côté du second groupe, Grunlek soupira profondément. Depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, il entendait Balthazar marmonner dans sa barbe, et endossait sa mauvaise humeurs en plus de sa mauvaise foi. Agacé, malgré sa patience légendaire, il se stoppa pour se retourner. Le mage le dévisagea avec surprise, s'arrêtant dans son monologue pour le questionner du regard.

\- Assis-toi avec moi, une seconde, tu veux bien ? demanda le nain.

\- ... Pourquoi ? On a une affaire urgente à régler.

\- N'essaye pas de m'esquiver et pose tes fesses cinq minutes.

\- T'as cinq minutes et pas plus, accepta-t-il en sortant sa montre à gousset.

\- Par apport à Théo...

\- Oh bon sang ! cria le demi-diable, catastrophé. Une faille spatio-temporelle ! On est cinq minutes en avant ! Bon, on y va ? se leva-t-il précipitamment.

\- Assit.

\- On-

\- Assit, répéta plus fermement l'ingénieur, toujours en souriant, lui conférant un air effrayant.

Intimidé, le mage obéit, détournant les yeux avec crainte. Il trépigna, cherchant à éviter ceux de son ami trop perspicace. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas assez et un sourire s'étira malicieusement sous la barbe blanc-grise. Un petit coup de coude l'engonça alors qu'il s'obstinait à garder le silence, ses joues rosissants.

\- Il est spécial, pas vrais ? demanda le mi-homme sur un ton espiègle.

\- Il est chiant ! C'est tout..., bouda Balthazar.

\- Tu lui tournes beaucoup autour ces derniers temps, non ? Dès qu'il n'est pas dans la même pièce que toi, tu le rejoints.

\- Je sauve des petites filles, monsieur ! Je prends mon travail au sérieux !

\- Tu esquives la conversation, sourit l'autre en lui faisant remarquer son comportement.

\- Le ciel se couvre..., toussota le brun.

\- Tu changes de sujet, maintenant, ricana-t-il en confirmant ses doutes.

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie d'en parler...

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ou tu te l'interdis ?

\- Arrête avec ça ! rougit son ami.

\- C'est sur que pour un homme à femmes comme toi, ça doit être un choc.

\- J'ai eu une bite dans le cul ! s'indigna Balthazar.

\- Apparemment, tu as déjà fais autre chose de ta bouche bien avant, donc t'as rien à redire !

\- ...

\- Depuis quand t'es amoureux de lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas- ! commença à protester le mage en se redressant brusquement, plus rouge que jamais, ses mots se perdant dans sa gorge serrée alors qu'il détourna les yeux.

\- J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, mais quelque part c'était plutôt évident !

\- En quoi ?!

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le chercher et de lancer des piques, forcément, tu as fini par lui trouver le charme que tu lui reprochais de ne pas avoir.

\- Non je... Enfin, oui il est séduisant mais... C'est un trou du cul de première ! Dès qu'il est dans le coin une gamine crève sur son bouclier, ou un membre important d'une guilde lance une prime sur notre cul ! Il est constamment à sortir son épée et a crier que c'est pour la lumière mais il en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Il me... Il me...

\- Il te rend fou ? sourit Grunlek.

\- Littéralement ! soupira dramatiquement Balthazar avec un air cinglé. J'en peux plus ! Ahaha !

\- Venant de toi, si on traduit, c'est l'amour.

\- Ma gueule, oui.

\- C'est mignon, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rouge !

Le mage lui tourna le dos et recommença à râler dans sa barbe, croisant les bras et se tassant sur lui même. Le nain pouffa de rire, amusé de la situation terriblement comique. Sa curiosité le piqua alors, trouvant les réactions de l'autre plutôt étrangement pudique.

\- Dis-moi... T'as déjà été amoureux avant ?

\- De quoi je me mêle..., siffla-t-il, un voile de tristesse amer couvrant sa voix.

Le timbre différent alarma le noble héritier qui le regarda avec intrigue, s'inquiétant visiblement. Il se gratta la tête en se disant qu'il avait peut-être franchit la ligne à ne pas dépasser et se leva pour montrer la fin de la discussion.

\- On continue les recherches ?

Sans répondre, ni même le regarder, le demi-diable se leva et prit les devants. Ils firent de leur mieux pour se dépêcher de trouver un passage avant la tomber de la nuit. Eden les rejoignant, flaira l'air et le sol, les dirigeant petit à petit vers une brèche dans la montagne. Satisfait, ils s'y glissèrent comme ils le purent, l'eau coulant sur les parois les mouillant à nouveau. Plongé dans le noir, Balthazar alluma le bout de son bâton, augmentant la flamme pour éclairé un peu plus l'endroit.

Ils avancèrent plus en profondeur, suivant Eden qui semblait sentir quelque chose. Elle avait appartenu à une druide, par conséquent elle n'était pas une louve ordinaire et pouvait sentir les fluctuations d'énergies. Sans se poser de question, les deux hommes la suivirent en prenant garde à où ils mettaient les pieds. L'endroit était terriblement humide, des filets et gouttes d'eaux manquant d'éteindre plusieurs fois leur torche magique. Le pyromage ne manqua pas de râler sur ce fait.

\- Gnagnagna, saleté de grotte à la con... Gnagnagna, saleté pluie qui fait chier... Gnagnagna, humidité de merde...

Grunlek poussa un profond soupir, levant les yeux au ciel, mais continua d'avancer sans prêter attention à son ami derrière lui. Après quelques minutes à longer des parois, le vide abyssale non loin du bout de leur bottes, ils ressentirent enfin une source magique puissante. Ils accélérèrent le pas lorsqu'ils furent sur une surface plus sécurisé, Eden avançant prudemment en regardant les moindres recoin de la caverne. Son attitude mis ses compagnons sur leurs gardes également.

Une lumière lagon plus loin attira leur attention, ils s'y dirigèrent donc en suivant les nombreux reflets sur les roches détrempées. Leurs pas les menèrent à une salle gigantesque, un énorme cristal brute aux différentes nuances de bleu survolant une stèle de pierre gravé de runes mystiques lumineuses. L'éclat de l'objet ésotérique illuminait toute la pièce, même le bout de rivière qui traversait la montagne à côté des aventuriers.

\- Bien, soupira bruyamment Balthazar. C'est cette saloperie qui fou la merde ? On va dégommer ça en deux, deux, ça va être vite fait !

Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de s'avancer qu'une masse d'eau se déplaça de la rivière pour aller devant la stèle. Elle se matérialisa lentement en une forme féminine et plantureuse, c'était une sorte d'élémentaire d'eau. Grunlek se mit de suite en garde, Eden grognant sourdement à ses côtés. Le mage tourna une fois son bâton avant de faire de même, affichant un large sourire en haussant un sourcil, loin d'être indifférent au charme de l'ennemie.

\- On va te faire bouillir, ma petite.

La concerné n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour les attaquer, des fouets aqueux et extensible comme armes. Le combat fut rude, l'être se liquéfiant lorsque le nain utilisait le pugilat, s'infiltrant dans les armures pour les tirer au sol et les lacérés de ses fouets. Le demi-diable comprit rapidement que tout ça ne rimait à rien et que tant que le cristal était actif, elle se régénérerait indéfiniment.

Il couru donc jusqu'à l'objet en question, esquivant de justesse une attaque mais se fit attraper le pied alors qu'il était tout proche de son objectif. Il utilisa donc son bâton pour frapper le cristal qui émit un son magnétique raisonnant. La montagne trembla et la forme aqueuse tomba d'une masse, se reformant difficilement un peu plus loin. Profitant de l'instant, Grunlek vint aider son ami et donna un énorme coup de poing dans la source de leurs ennuis, le brisant en millier de morceaux.

Une onde de magie explosa et tout autour d'eux se mit à trembler dangereusement, le plafond commençant en s'écrouler. Ils chutèrent au sol, essayant d'atteindre l'endroit par lequel ils étaient passer mais ce dernier se boucha par des bloques de roches juste devant eux. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, ils sautèrent dans la rivière avec la louve, le nain coulant à cause de son bras trop lourd. Ils furent emportés par le terribles courants, passant par des rapides monstrueux ne leur permettant pas de reprendre toujours de l'oxygène. Ils furent alors expulsé par une cascade en hurlant, tandis que la montagne s'écroulait derrière eux, la vague d'eau les transportant brutalement dans la forêt.

Sa robe s'accrochant dans un arbre, Grunlek s'agrippant à un tronc, Balthazar tendit son bâton à Eden pour qu'elle le morde et qu'elle reste avec eux, essayant de garder sa tête hors de l'eau. Le niveau de cette dernière s'abaissa lentement, les laissant regagner le sol avant qu'ils se s'écroule d'épuisement. Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle, toussant et crachant du liquide.

\- Putain, je veux plus jamais entendre parler de bain de ma vie..., s'étrangla le mage.

Grunlek explosa de rire, s'étouffant au passage, comprenant parfaitement son poing de vue. Eden approuva également, gémissant dramatiquement, couchée. Elle avait un air agacée et les dévisageait un peu, sûrement parce qu'elle s'était encore fait embarquer dans une situation pas possible par leur faute.

\- Je veux une auberge, de la bière et un bon feu, lança le noble héritier.

\- Parfaitement d'accord ! rit son ami.

\- Si les petits élémentaires étaient au village, ils ont dû disparaître.

\- On va aller vérifier mais avant, je crois avoir besoin de suture... Ah, merde...

Inquiet, Grunlek se redressa, voyant le mage regarder sa main taché de sang, son flan ouvert et dégoulinant d'hémoglobine. Alarmé, il alla de suite comprimer la plaie et ouvrit la besace de secours à sa ceinture, la détachant de la tenue ignifugée. Il écarta le tissu pour dévoiler la profonde entaille, Balthazar sifflant de douleur lorsqu'il commença les soins. La blessure fut suturée et bandée par dessus une pâte cicatrisante. Heureusement qu'ils avaient toujours un kit de soin d'urgence imperméable en cas de besoin.

\- Je pense pas que cette histoire est fini, la rivière part plus en amont, je pense que l'investigateur de tout ce merdier est déjà loin...

\- Ah, soupira le nain. On remontera la piste demain...

Ils s'autorisèrent une petite pause avant de se lever pour prendre la route. Le mage eut du mal à avancer, se tenant les côtes, certaines étant sûrement brisées. Doucement mais sûrement, ils regagnèrent le village à la nuit tombante, y découvrant de nombreux dégâts mais rien de grave. Shin vint à leur rencontre, ses vêtements partiellement déchirés et trempé jusqu'aux os, comme eux. Il était terriblement heureux de les voir, sautant à leur cou.

\- Putain vous êtes vivant ! Je suis trop content !

\- Aïe-aïe-aïe ! Doucement ! siffla le demi-diable, le faisant reculer.

\- Oh pardon ! T'es blessé ? En même temps vous vous êtes prit une montagne sur la gueule ! C'était le bordel ici ! On a eu une armée de saloperie et..., commença le bleu avant d'avoir un air inquisiteur sur la seconde partie. Des petites élémentaires bien sympathique~

\- Ah, on en a eu une aussi, sourit Grunlek. Coriace !

\- Et bien roulé, pardi !

Balthazar rit en toussant un peu, crachant un peu de sang coaguler dans sa gorge dû au traumatisme de son estomac. Un bruit métallique lui fit tourner la tête, se figeant et perdant son sourire en voyant une armure reflétant le crépuscule, brillante d'humidité et dégoulinante d'eau. Il remonta ses yeux dans ceux bleu électrique du paladin qui l'examinait gravement, un soulagement profond se lisant dans ses prunelles. Les deux autres se turent en remarquant l'ambiance et Théo se rapprocha à grandes enjambées. L'archer s'interposa entre les amants en devinant ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je vois qu'on est tous content de se retrouver ! Je propose de fêter ça devant une bière, c'est plus correct, non ? sous-entendit-il subtilement, attirant les regards de ses amis.

\- Ah, euh... Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne refuserais pas un bon plat bien chaud, et surtout des fringues sèches ! se reprit le mage.

\- Euhm... Ouai, approuva sobrement l'envoyé de la lumière, subitement gêné par sa précédente poussé d'affection qui l'aurait trahi en publique.

Les villageois virent alors à leur rencontre, leurs armes de fortunes encore en mains. Ils sourirent en les voyant et lâchèrent ce qu'ils tenaient pour applaudirent et les remercier, sifflant, criant de joie. Peu habitué, le groupe les dévisagèrent avant de sourire. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance de temps en temps !

Ils furent traité comme des rois, se voyant offrir des vêtements de rechange, des soins, des repas et une chambre chacun à l'auberge pourtant petite. Shin enjoliva le combat avec Balthazar, attirant de plus en plus de monde autour d'eux, le demi-élémentaire ne crachant pas sur l'attention féminine. Il fit mine que son énorme bandage n'était qu'une égratignure, se vantant d'avoir déjà fait bien plus. Le mage le laissa en le voyant profiter des cajoleries. Épuisé, il alla dans sa chambre, retournant ses vêtements devant le feu pour qu'ils sèchent de l'autre côté.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le faisant se retourner avec intrigue. Il sourit lubriquement en pensant à une femme. Décidément ces paysannes ne perdaient jamais leur temps ! Un profond soupir passa cependant ses lèvres, il n'était pas d'humeur à ça, et ne savait pas trop comment repousser les avances.

À vrais dire, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus d'humeur à quoi que ce soit avec une femme. Serte les séduire le délassait mais il n'avait plus aucune intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'était pas faute de bon souvenir à plusieurs pourtant ! Non, ce qui l'amusait le plus était de voir Théo devenir fou à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, amassant toujours plus de femmes autour de lui, fière comme un paon.

Se rendant compte de sa pensée, il mit une main sur sa bouche, choqué. Il venait de s'avouer ce qu'il refusait d'admettre: il faisait tout ça, juste pour attirer les yeux du paladin. Les coups contre la porte retentissant à nouveau mais avec plus de violence lui fit brutalement réalisé qui se trouvait juste derrière. Merde ! Pour lui non plus, il n'était pas d'humeur ! Entre réuni dans une pièce avec un lit, seuls, était encore une situation trop embarrassante.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, sans avoir attendu une quelconque approbation ou même qu'il vienne le faire. Il grimaça avec agacement en voyant l'autre refermer derrière lui, de toute façon si cet homme connaissait la patiente, la petite fille serait toujours vivante.

\- Si t'es là, pourquoi t'as pas ouvert ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'avais pas envie de te voir, simplement, siffla le brun en croisant les bras.

L'ambiance devint alors lourde et gênante, toute deux se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Se retrouver seul était effectivement terriblement embarrassant, c'était encore trop tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Balthazar pour briser le silence trop dense.

\- Euhm... Je ne sais pas trop, en fait...

Le mage écarquilla les yeux, un peu irrité de l'aveu incroyable qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se foutait de sa gueule, non ? Sa colère s'apaisa dès qu'il remarqua le malaise de son camarade, il avait visiblement fait un effort terrible pour venir le voir et maintenant il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Surtout que lors de leurs retrouvailles, il avait clairement senti que le guerrier allait le prendre dans ses bras, se rassurant en le sentant vivant contre lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas bouger, même, il avait attendu qu'il le fasse. En fait, en y repensant, il attendait encore.

L'intensité du regard pesant sur lui intrigua le paladin, le coupant un peu dans sa gêne. Il déglutit en constatant la profonde réflexion de son vis-à-vis, sa pudeur l'empêchant d'apprécier pleinement le charme qu'il avait dans ces instants là. Il détourna les yeux et s'éclaircit la voix, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Oui il voulait le voir en privé, voir qu'il avait bien échappé à la mort, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, une suite semblait se faire attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait retenter son élan précédant la soirée, le désir de le réaliser grouillait encore dans son estomac mais un trac étrange l'étranglait en même temps. Bon sang, ça l'énervait d'être faible et indécis comme ça !

Le rire spontané et moqueur du demi-diable attira de nouveau son attention et il le questionna du regard, appréciant que peu d'être railler ainsi. L'autre essayait de se contenir, une main sur la bouche, la seconde encore sous son coude alors qu'il croisait précédemment les bras.

-Je suis désolé mais te voir aussi confus... C'est mignon...

\- M-mais... Va te faire foutre !

Malgré lui, ses joues rosissaient de honte, le faisant grincer des dents. Son compagnon rit de plus belle, admirant son visage virer à l'écarlate pure. Stupidement, il le trouvait juste idyllique, l'euphorie aux lèvres, dos à un feu de cheminé. Être bohème n'était vraiment pas son ressentit qui le mettait le plus à l'aise...

\- Bon sang, tu pourrais te confondre avec ma robe..., se moqua Balthazar avant de baisser la tête, cherchant à se reprendre, commençant à rougir aussi. Pardon...

\- T'as intérêt, enfoiré...

Le mage se mordit la lèvre en relevant les yeux vers lui, ne se rendant pas compte avec quel tendresse il l'avait fait, ni même de la douceur de son regard. Théo se calma peu à peu, l'observant avec une intensité qui coupa tout rire et sourire. Sa réflexion fit croiser de plus en plus dangereusement ses sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire avec agacement.

\- Ah, eh puis merde !

Il franchit à grands pas la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à maintenant pour venir prendre le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains, ignorant son faible débat contre son armure. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux, appréciant la texture des croissants de chaires. Son corps étant bien plus honnête que lui, Balthazar répondit au baiser, abaissant également les paupières dans une bataille mentale démesurée pour la situation. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs chastes attentions qu'il glissa ses mains dans le cou de son amant, acceptant d'approfondir l'échange.

Au fur et à mesure, Théo l'entoura de ses bras, sentant ceux de l'autre s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, tout deux s'enhardissant peu à peu en quittant la douceur du début. Se laissant emporter par l'ambiance lascive, le guerrier glissa lentement ses mains sous la blouse un peu grande. Elle dévoilait cruellement les clavicules et un peu du torse imberbe et blanc, c'était bien trop tentant pour qu'il n'y succombe pas.

Semblant émergé de l'eau au contact appuyé qui fut comme une braise ardente sur sa peau, le mage s'éloigna de sa bouche. Il leva difficilement les yeux vers lui, posant ses mains sur son plastron, faisant comprendre du regard que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas raisonnable. N'en ayant cure le paladin repartit à la conquête de ses baisers, s'amusant de le voir l'esquiver en détournant un peu la tête, mordant donc sa mâchoire avec sensualité. Un sourire séducteur piqua le coin de ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents, se faisant grandement remarquer et ne laissant pas indifférent.

Le demi-diable essaya de ne pas céder à la tentation ô combien alléchante, s'échauffant malgré lui doucement sous le contacte ganté sur ses reins. Les taquineries buccale voyagèrent jusqu'à son oreille pour torturer délicieusement le dessous, zones terriblement érogène. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait les cheveux longs, dès que quelqu'un touchait cet endroit, plus encore si c'était une conquête, ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Son corps se mit à réagir aux signaux lancés, le paniquant un peu, sa faiblesse l'émoustillant plus qu'autre chose.

L'envoyé de la lumière finit par se redresser, plongeant un regard chaud dans le sien se voilant. Il se lécha un peu les lèvres, son appétit s'ouvrant sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son compagnon était encore en plein dilemme, aussi il préféra l'aider en se baissant un peu pour lui attraper une cuisse et le soulever, avec le plus de précaution possible à cause de leurs blessures. Surpris, le fils des enfers s'accrocha à lui en étouffant une exclamation de justesse, entourant inconsciemment ses jambes autours des hanches. Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa protestation, il fut emporté jusqu'au lit où il fut déposé sans la moindre douceur. Le mobilier protesta lourdement dû au poids de l'armure, une latte craquant sous le manque de délicatesse.

\- Bourrin ! critiqua brun dans un soupir douloureux.

Théo émit un petit ricanement concupiscent faisant tressaillir son amant qui le dévisagea, glissant lentement vers l'abandon. Sans empressement, les mains vinrent trouver les accroches de son amure, desserrant les sangles une à une dans un geste de plus en plus tremblant.

\- Retire-ça... Ou tu vas pété une autre latte..., déglutit-il difficilement.

Le guerrier ne fit rien pour l'aider, le laissant retirer ses épaulettes, et les protections de ses bras jusqu'à ses gants. Il profita de cette action là pour glisser ses doigts dans les siens et les monter au dessus de sa tête, posant silencieusement la question fatidique d'un regard fiévreux. L'hésitation qui brilla dans les iris chocolats ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, virant au désir brute et insatiable. Celui même auquel il avait fait face il y a deux jours et qui l'avait complètement enveloppé dans la luxure. Les jambes du brun bougèrent lentement sous lui, encadrant plus clairement ses hanches en réponse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se redresse vivement et retire aussi vite qu'il put son plastron, l'autre l'aidant en accompagnant ses gestes maladroit par la hâte. Le reste de son armure tomba également au sol avec leurs vêtements, lit grinçant rapidement sous leur passion dévastatrice. Ils durent faire une pause en début d'ébat à cause de la blessure fraîche du mage qui s'ouvrit de nouveau, le paladin faisant un soin afin de continuer. Ils se perdirent dans des baisers, pendu à leur cou qu'ils ne laissèrent pas sans attentions, touchant chaque zone à porter de doigts, tremblant de plaisir.

Après l'amour, ils restèrent allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant le plafond tandis que la chaleur du feu et de leur précédente étreinte ne gênèrent nullement leur nudité. Le silence agréable leur fit apprécier l'apaisement incroyable qu'ils ressentaient. Après quelques minutes perdue dans le vide sous leurs esprits blanc de toutes pensées, Balthazar se mit à rire, tendrement, attirant les yeux de son voisin.

\- Ok, j'admets : c'était bon.

Théo sourit victorieusement, de la douceur s'y dégageant parmi le petit souffle d'évidence qu'il laissa échapper.

\- J'ai cru comprendre après ton troisième orgasme.

\- Va te faire foutre, rit son compagnon. T'étais pas en reste !

Loin de rétorquer, il ne fit que suivre son rire. Le mage roula pour venir s'allonger à moitié contre son torse, passant une jambe par dessus la sienne. Surpris, il eut un léger sursaut, poussant cependant son bras dans le passage par réflexe. La position fut finalement plutôt agréable alors il reposa sa main dans le dos de son amant, qui s'amusait à tracer distraitement de petits cercles sur sa poitrine. Sans y réfléchir, ses doigts caressèrent doucement l'omoplate sous sa paume, appréciant la chaleur de la peau pâle en comparaison de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, la tendresse l'apaisant et l'emportant dans un monde encore inconnu mais séduisant par sa délicatesse.

\- Ça va être compliqué maintenant, non ?...

La voix inquiète de Balthazar le réveilla alors qu'il succombait à Morphée. D'abord perdu, il eut besoin d'une petite réflexion avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour assembler sa pensée et trouver les mots juste pour s'exprimer. Lui aussi avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir après sa discussion avec Shin, acceptant doucement la réalité.

\- Je sers mon dieu, pas des hommes couronnés, qu'importe ma voie tant que je garde la foi...

Il sentit son homme sourire contre son torse, sa barde grattant un peu sa peau. Cependant la joie disparu très vite, le laissant perdu. Il tourna donc un peu la tête vers lui qui tripotait un bout de son pansement, le questionnant en silence. Le demi-diable sembla tristement gêné, une pensée sombre l'ayant affligé. Il aspira ses lèvres avec hésitation, continuant de jouer sur la poitrine musclé entourée de bandages pour se distraire.

\- J'ai... Déjà été amoureux, une fois...

La phrase en disant long sur ses sentiments actuels, tout deux rougir, le cœur battant, à la fois gêné et heureux.

\- C'était une femme à la tour rouge... Elle savait pour ma condition... Je pensais qu'elle m'aiderait mais en réalité elle m'a vendu à l'archimage pour grimper dans les échelons... C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai été banni de l'académie...

Étonné d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur son passé, Théo arrêta les caresses sur l'omoplate, baissant les yeux sur son crâne. Elle lui laissait un souvenir amer et déchirant, se haïssant d'avoir fait confiance à cette profiteuse de première. Il retourna la révélation dans sa tête et comprit alors la peur qui tenait son chère et tendre : la trahison.

\- On a déjà des primes sur le cul, en plus la tienne est pas bien grosse...

Balthazar ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'est vrais qu'il était juste avant lui, personne ne connaissant sa parenté avec Enoch. Comprenant la déclaration et touché par elle, il déposa des baisers papillons sur la peau glabre se soulevant au rythme de la respiration lente, appréciant la chaire de poule qui la couvrit. Un sourire amusé étira doucement ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Bordel, qu'il aimait cet homme. Maintenant qu'il l'avait accepté, cela sonnait comme une évidence.

\- Ah, merde..., souffla-t-il, se moquant de lui même.

\- Quoi ?..., se réveilla un peu Théo, le sommeil s'entendant dans sa voix, attendrissant son compagnon.

\- Rien, dors, enfoiré.

\- Connard..., sourit-il doucement.

Ils s'endormirent progressivement, passant la nuit la plus douce de leur existence. Le lendemain, le soleil les réveillèrent par son éclat, le guerrier resserrant son emprise sur le corps frêle qu'il tenait contre lui. Un gémissement fut émit de ce dernier, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux avec paresse, rencontrant ceux chocolats embrumés par la torpeur. Attendrit, il ne résista pas à embrasser chastement son amant qui répondit suavement, retrouvant lentement ses esprits. Bien malgré l'envie de rester enfermé toute la journée dans cette petite chambre d'auberge, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent, passant par une brève toilette.

Le mage accepta d'aller chercher les affaires de son compagnon, se faisant royalement acheté pour une cajolerie tendre diamétralement opposée à l'ordre rude. Il avait bien tenté de protester mais l'autre avait rétorqué qu'il était hors de question qu'il garde des fringues de gueux. Même si elle avait été horrible, la réplique l'avait fait rire, ou peut-être était-ce les baisers dans son cou. Il l'aida cependant à mettre son armure par la suite et ils allèrent dans la salle principale pour petit-déjeuner, rejoignant Grunlek.

Le nain fut surpris de les voir arriver ensemble, les dévisageant à tour de rôle en les voyant s'échanger de petits regards en souriant. Comprenant enfin, il se redressa, comblé de bonheur pour eux. Shin les rejoignit qu'une heure plus tard, poussant un long bâillement alors que deux paysannes quittaient l'auberge en lui jetant un dernier regard, se mordant la lèvres à leurs souvenirs.

\- Ah bah, mon cochon, s'exclama Balthazar sur un tons grivois. T'as pas perdu ta soirée !

\- J'avais le choix vu que tu m'as tout laisser ! Par contre, trois, j'ai été un poil gourmand...

\- J'y crois pas ! rirent ses amis en levant les yeux au ciel, seul Théo ne lui frappa pas l'épaule.

\- Vous dites ça de moi mais il y en a d'autres qui n'était pas en reste ! J'ai entendu des coups raisonner dans le mur touuuuute la nuit ! Je sais pas c'était qui, mais putain, ils y allaient pas de main morte ! Je suis surpris que l'auberge ne s'est pas effondrée !

Les concerné s'étranglèrent avec leurs tasses et se mirent à rire bêtement, voyant le demi-élémentaire les dévisager gravement, choqué au possible. Grunlek essaya de faire taire sa propre euphorie en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, fermant les yeux, mais en vains. Le couple n'arriva pas plus à se calmer, étouffant au mieux le bruit qu'ils faisaient alors que leur ami se décomposait de plus en plus.

\- Mais vous êtes de grands malades !... Putain mais... T'es encore vivant ?! lança-t-il au demi-diable qui repartit dans un fou rire encore plus grand, loin d'être discret cette fois.

\- Hey, oh ! intervint l'aubergiste avec son accent typique de la campagne. Héros, ou pas, je vous prierais de baisser d'un tons, il y a des gens qui dorme ici !

\- Désolé, fit pitoyablement Grunlek entre deux rires, loin d'être crédible. On... On va y aller !

\- Ouai, c'est ça...

Les trois amis se calmèrent doucement et tous dévorèrent leur repas avant de se lever de table. La mage fit par de ses suspicions en ce qui concernait l'affaire de la montagne, ils se mirent donc d'accord sur un itinéraire pour retrouver le coupable des invocations.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent pour aller chercher leurs chevaux. Profitant qu'aucun paysan ne regardait, Théo claqua rudement les fesses de son conjoint, lui faisant pousser un cri peu viril alors qu'il invoquait Braise.

\- Espèce de- Reviens là espèce d'enfoiré ! cria-t-il en le voyant prendre la fuite après avoir rapidement monter sur Lumière.

\- Va te faire foutre ! répondit l'autre avec tout son amour en montrant son majeur.

Le mage sauta sur sa monture et la fit partir au galop, boule de feu au creux de la paume, commençant à canarder son amant qui riait comme un sale gosse. Derrière, leurs amis les observèrent tourner en rond et s'envoyer des piques, dépitant.

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos..., souffla le noble descendant en talonnant l'animal pour le faire avancer.

\- Bon, bah, je te suis et je dors...

\- Attend, tu vas pas me laisser avec eux ?!

\- Trois femmes, Gru-gru... Trois...

\- Shin !

\- ...

\- J'y crois pas, il dort déjà...


End file.
